Instant gratification
by drade666
Summary: A sassy fic where Cas appears to Sam in heat then tackles him. A little cracky.


_**INSTANT GRATIFICATION**_

Sam wasn't sure how it had happened but one minute he'd been mindlessly flipping through bad cable channels in the motel room the next he was tackled by Cas on to the bed. Cas had shown up with out warning like normal but this time he was anything but normal with his usual garb in disarray, his hair completely sticking out everywhere then there were his wings! Cas had his raven colored wings manifested with the feathers shifting dramatically to catch the light causing them to shine in bright blues and purples.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I can't wait!" Cas said as he panted heavily

"What? Cas you okay?" Sam asked about to get up when suddenly Cas started crawling up him. From they're everything escalated fast with Cas loosing his tie, trench coat, and shoes while Sam swiftly lost his shirts while Cas attacked his mouth. Sam hadn't ever slept with Cas before but he had been with Gabriel on a couple of occasions but Cas was far more aggressive then even Sam could have imagined as he bit at his lips and kept palming him violently threw his jeans.

"Cas…Cas?" Sam breathed finally pushing Cas off of him enough to speak

"What's going on with you?" Sam asked panting

"I went into heat this morning but I can't wait for Dean to get back, Sam I need you!" Cas said in a breathy voice as he looked down at Sam. Cas' face was flushed from arousal, his pupils were blown, and his breath was hitching heavily. Sam simply nodded as Cas attacked him again sticking his tongue down Sam's throat as Sam pulled Cas' hair trying to gain a little control back but the dark haired angel was having none of it. Cas pinned Sam to the bed rutting against his thigh like a horny teenager allowing Sam to feel just how hard he was before finally undoing Sam's jeans, sliding his hand inside them and his boxers to stroke him.

Sam gasped into Cas' mouth as he grabbed Sam's cock roughly causing Sam's hips to buck upwards on their own. Sam's hands scrambled to find something to give him control eventually they found Cas' wings as he dug his hand in them roughly Cas pulled from the kiss groaning and arching. Sam had found his control as he stroked Cas' wings he completely gave into Sam who took advantage of it managing to get Cas' shirt off then undoing his pants to stroke him now. Sam was just getting into it when Cas suddenly growled and took control back by biting Sam's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Sam didn't like the look in Cas' eyes when he looked down at him, like a wild animal he grabbed Sam again stroking him roughly before grabbing Sam's hips, flipping him over with a single movement that's when Sam knew he was only along for the ride now.

Cas flared his wings in dominance as he heaved Sam's hips upwards then with out even prepping him Cas lined his cock up with Sam's entrance then entered him roughly. Sam gritted his teeth as Cas thrust into him over and over again until he was so close then with out warning Cas came inside him sending Sam over the edge himself. That wasn't where it ended though Sam waited for Cas to pull out but instead he started to get hard again while still inside Sam. Cas came 4 more times that night with Sam simply grinning and baring it until he finally felt Cas slip out of him panting heavily from the effort he'd clearly put into the night and Sam was more then done as his flesh was bruised, stiff and sore.

They lay on the bed for a few minutes regaining their breath then Sam got up the energy to crawl up the bed enough to get under the sheets. Sam heaved out a breath then wrapped an arm around Cas.

"Sam, I'm sorry" Cas apologized seeming back in his right mind

"What was that?" Sam asked

"I went into heat and when an angel goes into heat they have an urge to have sex immediately" Cas explained

"I would have thought you'd ask Dean" Sam pointed out

"I couldn't wait for him to come back" Cas admitted with a bit of embarrassment

"That's okay Cas, it was actually really good" Sam admitted

"Really?" Cas asked

"Yeah, it really was" Sam told him

"Maybe we could do it again?" Cas suggested

"Maybe but another day, huh? I'm exhausted," Sam, said laying back on the pillows as Cas snuggled into his chest nodding with agreement. Not too long later Cas and Sam both fell asleep on each other.


End file.
